Nezumi
by Fromashtree
Summary: Nezumi one-shot


Miyuki stood in the middle of her kitchen, her shoulder length hair was pulled back as she stirred the chocolate.

"Honey, do you need help?" Her mother questioned stepping into the kitchen. "Sure, could you bring the chocolate molds closer? I think I'll make five pieces for each person. I don't want to over do it." She spoke still stirring. "Is this your name list?" Her mother picked up the piece of paper laying on the counter after moving the molds. "Yeah."

"You aren't making any for Tsugiyoshi?"

"Good morning." Miyuki grinned as her best friend placed his head on his desk. "Morning." Tsugiyoshi replied glancing at her before closing his eyes. "Awe Tsu-kun" Miyuki nudged the boy before sleep could consume him. "Hmm?" He opened his eyes, then jumped back. She had leaned into his personal space. Her green eyes lit up at his reaction. "Do you know what today is?" He blinked and glanced around. The girls in his class were handing out chocolates to friends and crushes. "Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, so I got you something." Tsugiyoshi nodded, she always made chocolates and gave them out to her friends. So it wasn't anything new that she'd have some made for him.

Miyuki reached into her desk, pulling out a decent sized box. Then placed it in front of Tsugiyoshi. "What's this?" He questioned looking at the box. Miyuki has been his best friend since they were in elementary school. She usually gives everyone only a handful of chocolates. Sometimes he'd get more than the others, though that was if she had made too much. She hadn't had that problem in a few years.

Miyuki frowned. "You're suppose to open it." He nodded, lifting the lid his eyes widened at the contents inside. "Cheese?" Tsugiyoshi questioned, picking up one of the blocks. "It's your favorite food so-" she was cut off by another student.

"Ha Nezumi's favorite food is cheese? Not only does he look like a rat, he eats like one too." The brunette beside Tsugiyoshi frowned. He didn't acknowledge the boy mocking him in front of the classroom, instead he turned to look at the girl beside him. "Thank you, Miyu-chan." She didn't look at him, instead she stared at her desk and nodded.

Miyuki had always been more popular than Tsugiyoshi. Though, it probably helped her popularity that her father was a well known business man. She tried to stay polite to everyone, however, she really only had one friend in her opinion. Tsugiyoshi Sumino didn't care about how much money her family had. He was the only one she'd let in for years.

"Miyuki-san!" Both Miyuki and Tsugiyoshi stopped, turning to see a boy from another class.

"Nao-kun."

The boy stopped in front of Miyuki, he pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his brown eyes. A light blush covered his cheeks. "Thank you for the chocolates." He smiled down at her. He was taller than Miyuki and Tsugiyoshi. "Oh you're welcome." She smiled back. "Did you make them yourself? They're really good." Tsugiyoshi frowned at the boy then turned to Miyuki. "I'm going to go ahead." Before she could respond the blonde spoke up. "I know you usually walk home with him, but if he's going ahead without you I don't mind walking you home."

 _Without you._

Miyuki didn't speak for a second, facing away from Tsugiyoshi she responded. "Okay, that's fine." She waved to Tsugiyoshi while still speaking to Nao. Tsugiyoshi's eyes slightly narrowed before he nodded and walked off.

He wasn't even going to try making anything. He frowned thinking of the last time he tried. Standing in the small shop he held two different brands of dark chocolate in his hands. Dark chocolate is her favorite. She always gives the white chocolate she gets to her parents. The box in his left hand was in a heart shape. Sighing, he put that one back and stared at the square brown box wrapped in red ribbon.

"Good luck." The cashier grinned handing him his change. Tsugiyoshi didn't respond as he took his change from the older man.

"So, tomorrow is White Day."

Miyuki ignored her mother, poking at the food on her plate instead.

"Don't you have a crush you're hoping to get something from?" Her mom continued with a grin. "Not really."

"What about that cute boy that sometimes walks you home?" Her mom pressed. "Nao-kun?" Miyuki glanced up to meet her mom's gaze. "He's just a friend." Her mother started to pout. "You're sixteen, don't you have any crushes? That Nao kid is really cute." "Yeah, he is." Miyuki agreed. "But he's just a friend."

"You really need some girl friends. When I was your age my friends would stay over and we'd talk about the guys we liked." Miyuki shook her head as her mother started to reminisce. By now her father had joined them at the table. "Who is this Nao kid? He's walking her home? Where has Tsugiyoshi been?" Miyuki signed. "He's a friend, he's walked me home a few times because that's what _friends_ do."

"And boyfriends." Her mom added.

Miyuki groaned.

 _I hate_ _White Day._ She held a few of the gifts she received in her arms, while heading towards her locker. Opening it she shoved them in.

"Miyuki-chan!" She turned around to see Nao walking towards her. "How are you today?" He grinned, his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes. "I'm good, and you?"

"Great, thanks!" He reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a red and pink box. "Here, I made these for you." He blushed as he handed her the large box. "Made them?" She questioned glancing at the box before looking back at him. He rubbed the back of head his grin never leaving his face. "Yeah, my mom's a pastry chef. So I know a bit when it comes to stuff like this."

Tsugiyoshi watched the two teenagers with a blank expression, then glanced down at the chocolates in his hand. He sighed and moved to toss the box in the trash before stopping himself. She went out of her way to get him cheese a month earlier, if he didn't give her something in return he knew that her feelings would be hurt. _I hate White Day_.

Running through the hallways, Miyuki didn't bother apologizing to those she bumped into. She didn't stop for the boys who called out to her, she continued until she reached the lockers. Ignoring her own locker she headed towards his. He was bent over, putting his shoes on. As he stood up and grabbed his bag Miyuki walked over to him, grabbing his hand she started to run again.

They sat beside each other on the train, neither of them spoke at first. With a sigh Miyuki glanced at the boy. "I left all my books at school." He turned to look at her, he didn't have to ask, his raised brow was enough. "I wanted to avoid being stopped by everyone so I ran straight for your locker when the bell rang and grabbed you." She shrugged then grinned at him.

"So, did you give anyone chocolate?"

"No."

"Oh, where's my chocolate?"

He sighed reaching into his bag and handed her the box.

"I thought Nao gave you chocolate." He leaned back into the seat as he spoke. Miyuki frowned "He did, it was milk and white chocolate. Mostly white. I guess I left them at school with everything else." Her frown turned into a wide grin as she opened the box in her lap. "You got me dark chocolate." She placed the lid back pulling him into a hug. "You're the best." "It would be pointless to buy anything else. The whole point is for you to eat it." She let go of him to stand up, their stop was next.

"Will you come home with me? Since I left everything at school I can't do my homework."

Miyuki and Tsugiyoshi watched her parents running around the living room.

"Did you print the reservation?"

"Yes."

"Make sure you've got the credit card."

"Ah where's my purse?"

"Get the keys."

"Miyuki, have you seen the gift I got your mother?" Her father whispered. "No." "Crap." He ran off to his office.

"Uh, Mom, Dad?" Miyuki called out. "Yes honey?" She turned towards her mother. "Are you going somewhere?" Her mother nodded with a smile. "Your father came home from work and told me he's booked us a short trip for White Day."

"Oh! how did it go with Nao?" Her mother quickly moved closer to Miyuki. "I told you he's just a friend Mom."

Miyuki's father noticed Tsugiyoshi standing off to the side. "Aiko, it should be obvious by now." He shook his head at his wife. Everyone turned towards the man. "What are you talking about?" Her mother questioned. "She doesn't like the Nao kid that way." Aiko frowned crossing her arms as her husband placed their bags by the door. "She's sixteen, surely she has a crush on _someone_ , Satoru." He walked over to his wife, gently grabbing her upper arm he pulled her towards the door. "She does." Satoru responded. "Oh so you know who our daughter has a crush on." Disbelief dripped from Aiko's voice.

Miyuki stood there confused. This was normal for her mother, her father however never brought up this type of thing. Tsugiyoshi being in her life so long, her mother didn't censor anything with him around. She glanced at him, he looked back obviously just as lost.

"Yes."

"Who?"

Both of her parents stood by the door now, as Satoru opened the door and picked up the two bags he urged his wife out the door. Turning around to look Tsugiyoshi in the eye he said before closing the door.

"It's been the same boy for ten years now."

.

.

.

.

.

Miyuki froze, staring at the door where her father had just stood. How did he know? She hadn't told a soul. She refused to look at Tsugiyoshi, maybe he'd think it was someone else she's known ten years? Did she even know anyone else that long other than family? Tsugiyoshi wasn't that stupid, of course he caught it. Her dad basically looked her crush in the eyes and said 'she's had a crush on you ten years now.' Who does that?! And he left them alone in her house. Aren't fathers suppose to be overprotective? It's not normal to tell your teenage daughter's crush that she likes him and then leave them alone in the house. Maybe he needs a parenting teenagers book for his birthday?

"S-so um, we should start on our homework." She finally spoke up still refusing to look over at him. She turned to head towards her bedroom. "I'll get my notebook." _What do I do? I can't believe dad told him, I can't believe dad knows. I'll just act like it's not true. Dad was just teasing. He'd never leave two teenagers alone after saying something like that. Especially to go away a few days. Obviously no sane father would say that. I'll just deny it._

She took a few deep breaths before she walked back into the living room. Tsugiyoshi sat on the sofa with his math book open on the table in front of him. "So, what's the math homework tonight?" She sat beside him looking at the book. Tsugiyoshi didn't respond, instead he stared ahead with a blank expression. "Tsu-kun." She nudged him with her pen. "Hmm?" "Do we have to do math first? You know I'm horrible at math." He turned to look at her. "Wouldn't it be better to go ahead and get it over with?" As he spoke her eyes trailed down his face to his lips.

"You're right. It would be better." She sighed reaching to close the text book in front of them. "Tsugiyoshi" she started staring into his grey eyes.

"I love you."

She blinked in confusion. "Wait what?" Tsugiyoshi didn't respond, instead he leaned forward until their lips met. Miyuki froze feeling his soft lips against hers before slowly returning the kiss.

"Hey! I was trying to confess to you, you cut me off." She frowned at her best friend.

"We need to start on our math-" This time Miyuki cut him off, by placing her lips on his.

"I love you too, Tsu-kun." He grinned. "Today is Friday, I suppose we have enough time."

Miyuki grinned back.

"She likes Tsugiyoshi?!" Aiko stared at her husband shocked.

Satoru sighed. "She told she wanted to marry him when she was six."

"Kids say stuff like that all the time."

"For Valentine's Day she went out of her way to buy him cheese instead of chocolate." Satoru pointed out.

"Well, she wanted to get him something she knows he likes."

"He likes chocolate too."

"But she knows he prefers cheese so she got him cheese."

"Exactly. She went out of her way to get him something he likes more on _Valentine's Day."_ Aiko's eyes widened. He had a point. She paused for a second, thinking more about her daughter and her best friend.

"You're right. But, you do realize what you've done now, right?"

"Yes, I gave those two the push they needed before that Nao kid could cut in." Satoru narrowed his eyes.

Aiko sighed. "I was talking about leaving two _teenagers_ that like each other alone."

"Oh shit."

* * *

 **I am taking request if anyone is interested. Just send me a message with what you'd like. Character x OC. I am writing character x reader on wattpad but here I'm taking out '_' and replacing them with an OC's name.**


End file.
